You and ME, Chapter 1
by Ronaneichan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, si gadis manja dari keluarga terpandang. Sifatnya yang selalu manja dan egois membuat kedua orang tuanya kewalahan untuk merubah sifatnya itu. Tetapi dengan hadirnya sasuke, anak teman dari kedua orang tuanya dalam kehidupannya, membuat sakura frustasi dengan keadaannya. Akankah sasuke, berhasil membuat sakura berubah?


_****__**You**_ ** _and Me_**

 **Naruto ®** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: General, comedy(maybe?), and romance(maybe..)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typos, EYD yang tak sempurna, kata-kata yang tertulis di fic ini tak baku, sulit dimengerti? Masih ada waktu untuk keluar dari fic ini.**

 **Fic SasuSaku by Ronaneichan.**

.

.

.

Sinopsis: _"Sakura Haruno, si gadis manja dari keluarga terpandang. Sifatnya yang selalu manja dan egois membuat kedua orang tuanya kewalahan untuk merubah sifatnya itu. Tetapi dengan hadirnya sasuke, anak teman dari kedua orang tuanya dalam kehidupannya, membuat sakura frustasi dengan keadaannya. Akankah sasuke, berhasil membuat sakura berubah?"_

 _Happy Reading :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?!" ucap gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu tak percaya. Sambil membelalakan matanya, dia menatap ibunya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah sakura, tak usah seperti itu. Lagipula dia anak baik, pintar, dan juga... errr tampan? Yaa, walaupun ibu tak pernah melihat aslinya, tetapi hanya melihat fotonya saja sudah cukup. Dan juga kalian seumur. Jadi, jangan egois. Mengerti!"

"Ta-tapi -"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, okey! Bersikap baiklah, karna dia adalah anak teman ayah dan ibu. Dia pindahan dari luar negri, jadi kau harus bisa membuatnya nyaman berada disini. Ingatlah sakura, tanpa bantuan mereka, kau tak akan bisa mempunyai barang-barang mewah seperti ini. Dan mungkin saja, kita saat ini menjadi gelandangan." sela ibu dari gadis bernama sakura itu. Sang anak hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya dari ruang keluarga. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia menghentakan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ingat sakura-"

"Iya, iya tau! Besok jemput dia dibandara, jangan lupa ya sakura-chan! Huhh! Kenapa harus aku sih?!" Bela sakura tak terima.

"Yahh (sambil mengendikan bahu) mau bagaimana lagi? Kaa-san sibuk, apalagi Tou-san. Karena kau kan sedang libur sekolah jadi..."

"Kami-samaa, huaaa~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut pink itu, turun dari taksi. Dia mengenakan celana pendek yang memamerkan kaki putih mulusnya, dan memakai atasan yang senada warna putih panjang ditambah topi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat elegan.

Dengan langkah sombong, ia berjalan menuju kedalam bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis ini terus dipandang oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Tanpa peduli dengan itu, ia terus berjalan lalu membuka tas kecilnya yang dia bawa, tangannya bergerak mengambil kaca matanya, dan memakainya.

Tetapi disaat ia membetulkan kaca matanya tiba-tiba

 **'BRUUKK!'**

"Aww!" ringisnya. "Heyy! Jalan itu bisa liat-liat gasih?! punya... mata.. ga.. sih.."

sejenak sakura terpaku ditempatnya terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia membuka tasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah foto. Matanya mencocokkan dengan orang yg ada dihadapannya dengan sebuah foto yang ia pegang.

"Ka-Kau!" Ucap sakura sambil menunjuk orang dihadapannya. Lalu berdiri, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya- yahh walaupun sebenarnya sakura lebih pendek#plakk.

"Kau? Mirip fotonya. Kau, Uchiha Sasuke? Aku benar?" tanya sakura menatap pria dihadapannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sakura, laki-laki itu malah melongos pergi dari hadapannya. Melihat kelakuannya, sakura frustasi.

"Heyy! Setidaknya jawab, kek! Kau itu, sudah menabrakku hingga jatuh! Tidak minta maaf lagi, ini sakit tau?! Harusnya saat ini, aku ada dimall! Bukan disini menjemputmu. Aku sudah seperti bodyguard?! Heyy! Kau dengar tidak?!" ucap sakura sambil mengejar laki-laki bernama sasuke itu.

"Ckck. Mana bisa, aku tak mendengar suara cemprengmu itu. Kau itu bawel sekali." jawabnya tanpa perasaan.

"Haa?! Tch, kejam sekali." cibir sakura berada disamping sasuke, "Ohh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno." lanjut sakura mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. Tak ada jawaban, sakura membuka matanya*Apa hubungannya sama tersenyum?#Abaikan)

Pria itu malah berjalan menuju taksi yang tadi sudah dipesan sakura. Melihat hal itu, sakura jadi kesal sendiri. Dia kembali berlari kecil, mengejarnya.

"Kau ini, belajar dinegeri mana sih?!" tanya sakura sesudah masuk dalam taksi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku! Aku kan hanya bertanya, cuma jawab apa susahnya sih?! Abis itu aku tak akan bertanya lagi." katanya pasrah. Mendengar hal itu, sebuah seringai muncul dari wajah laki-laki ini.

"Baguslah, Paris."

"Ckck, pantas saja. Aku tak heran kenapa kau-" sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, setelah melihat pria angkuh disampingnya ini, memasang headseat ketelinganya.

"Arghhh!" ucap sakura frustasi didalam taksi. Sementara supir taksi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari cermin, hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan polos, "Jadi mau kemana?"

"Ya, pulanglah!" jawab sakura kesal. Poor supir taxi.

.

.

Setelah turun dari taxi, sakura keluar dengan kesalnya. Tanpa membantu supir taxi yang sudah disewa dan pria bernama sasuke itu, untuk membawakan kopernya.

Dengan kesal ia melewati ayah dan ibunya yang berada didepan rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka- sasuke dan sakura.

"Hey, sakura. Mana sasukenya?" tanya ibunya penasaran, "Iya, mana sasukenya?" tambah ayahnya.

Dengan kesal, ia menatap kedua orang tuanya, "Didepan." katanya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sakura~" ucap ibunya, melihat kelakuan anaknya ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis fikir. Kenapa anaknya punya sikap seperti ini? Apa ini kesalahannya, karna terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Kalau memang benar, ia sangat menyesalinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlalu sibuk. Mungkin dengan hadirnya sasuke bisa membuat sifatnya berubah, sifat jeleknya yang manja dan egois.

"Abisnya, dianya aja-"

"Wahh, Konichiwa Sasuke! Sini biar baa-san bantu, keliatannya berat."

"Ah, tak usah aunty. Ini tak berat." ucapnya membantah.

"Iya, benar tuh kaa-san. Engga berat." sambung sakura sinis. Mendengar hal itu, sakura mendapat tatapan tajam dari ibunya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya mendapat tatapan seperti itu, pura-pura mencari pemandangan lain.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ucap sasuke pada supir taxi sambil memberikan uang tip. Tanpa berlama-lama supir taxi itu pun bergegas pergi sesudah membungkuk hormat pada semuanya.

"Jadi... kau itu adalah uchiha sasuke anaknya uchiha fugaku dan uchiha mikoto, benar?" tanya ayahnya sakura memastikan. Mendengar hal itu sakura mendengus kesal lalu membuang mukanya.

"Iya, benar. Saya Uchiha Sasuke." jawab sasuke sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Kau juga tampan. Berapa umurmu?" tanya ibu sakura, sambil mengajak sasuke untuk duduk. Dengan patuh sasuke menurut, "Arigatou atas pujiannya. Aku 16."

"Wahh! Benar kan, sayang. Dia seumur dengan sakura!" ucap ibunya sakura antusias pada suaminya. Sementara sakura, menutup wajahnya malu dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan ibunya yang sudah kambuh, "Kalau begitu, kamu sekolahnya bareng sakura saja ya. Lagian juga orang tuamu sudah setuju, ko." tambahnya.

Mendengar hal itu sakura memandang ibunya tak percaya, tatapannya seakan menuntutnya. Tetapi ibunya tak memperdulikannya malah tersenyum pada sasuke, menunggu pemandangan ini sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, itu terserah aunty dan uncle saja." jawabnya.

 _'Prok-Prok-prok!'_ "Bagus, bagus! Oke sasuke, silahkan dimakan, makanannya." ucap ibu sakura sambil menyodorkan beberapa makanan padanya.

Sementara itu didalam lubuk hati sakura _,_ _Apa-apaan dia! ckck! senyuman apa itu!? Padahal tadi sama aku jutek banget mukanya. Eittss tunggu dulu... Sekolah bareng?_

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jadi kau akan satu sekolah denganku?!" tanya sakura lemot, yang dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Tidaaaakkkkk~"

"Kau ini kenapa sih sakura? jangan bersikap seperti itu deh! Maaf ya sasuke, sakura memang selalu begini." ujar ibunya pada sasuke, yang dijawab anggukan maklum olehnya.

"Ibu! Apa-apan sih?! Masa, aku satu sekolahan bareng dia" tuntut sakura tak terima, tetapi diabaikan oleh semuanya. Mendapat pengacuhan seperti itu sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Apa-apaan ini! rutuknya tak terima.

"Jadi... sasuke, itu kamarmu disana. Dan itu kamar mandi, disana bla bla bla" jelas ibunya sakura yang dijawab anggukan paham oleh sasuke, "Lalu.. yang itu, kamarnya sakura yang disebelah kamarmu."

Sasuke menoleh menatap sakura, dengan kesal sakura berkata, "Apa?!" dengan mendengus kesal sakura melewati sasuke dan ibunya menuju kamarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menoleh menatap sasuke dari bawah hingga atas, "Ckck. Wlee. Aku mau tidur siang dulu, ya. Oyasumii~"

"Sakuraa!"

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya terburu-buru. Takut akan amukan ibunya terhadap sikapnya barusan. Lagipula apa pedulinya, siapa suruh dia jutek banget, pikirnya.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya. Capek. Tak pernah dia selelah ini dan sekesal ini pada laki-laki. Karna biasanya laki-laki selalu takluk akan pesonanya. Tapi, dia! Tidak sama sekali! Ckck.

Sakura memandang langit kamarnya. Harusnya kan hari ini dia pergi ke mall, tapi karna ada sasuke... arghhh! sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi, lau bangun dari posisinya. Dia membuka sepatu yang dipakainya, lalu dilempar seenaknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia mengambil handpone-nya.

 _Tut.. tut.. tutt.._

 _"_ _Hallo?"_

"Inoo... aku mau curhatt.."

 _"_ _Hufft.. sudah kuduga. Ada apa?"_

"Aku sebal banget deh hari ini, jadi gini..."

Keesokan paginya, sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan: rambut pink-nya yang berantakan, mata yang masih belekan, dan iler kemana-mana, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi walau sebenarnya ia belum sebetulnya bangun dikarenakan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

 _'Ckelekk'_ terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, lalu menutup lagi. Sakura berjalan menuju westafel lalu membersihkan mukanya. disaat ia sudah selesai, dia memaku pada cermin dihadapannya lalu menoleh. Sasuke memandangi sakura dengan tatapan kaget, begitupun sakura. SASUKE!

"Kyaaaa~" sakura langsung menutup kedua wajahnya lalu berlari keluar kamar mandi. Betapa bodohnya dia, sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain dikamar mandi. Tidak! Ini bukan salahnya, siapa suruh tidak mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu! belanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Jadi, sakura mulai hari ini kamu dan sasuke akan pergi bersama. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya dan memberi tahunya apa saja yang ada disekolahmu, mengerti?" ucap ibunya diruang makan pada sakura. Sakura tak mendengarkannya melainkan menatap kosong pada makanannya. Wajahnya memerah.

Merasa tak didengarkan, ibunya sakura mengulanginya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Dan, kali ini berhasil.

"Ekh? Iya, ada apa kaa-san?" tanya sakura memandang ibunya.

"Sakura? Kau sakit?" kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya, "Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, dan..."

"Akh, ti-tidak kok! tak apa-apa. Kalian tidak berangkat? nanti telat loh." Sela sakura gagap. Ayahnya sakura melihat sakura curiga. Dan tanpa fikir panjang, kedua orang tuanya pun bergegas pergi.

"Ingat ya, sakura-chan! hati-hati nanti pas mau berangkat sekolah! jangan lupa sarapannya dihabiskan. Sasuke, juga ya. Nahh.. Jaa~" ujar ibunya sambil mengedipkan mata kearah mereka.

"Hufftt~"

Sakura terkejut saat ia berbalik ternyata sasuke ada dihadapannya, dengan wajah memerah sakura bertanya, "A-apa?!"

Wajahnya semakin merah padam, saat sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sakura, "Kau... kau melihatnya?" matanya menatap tajam kearah sakura. Melihat wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan sasuke ditambah pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin jantungan. Tanpa pikir lagi, sakura mendorong tubuh sasuke untuk menjauh, "Li-lihat apa?! Su-sudahlah aku mau berangkat. Lagipula ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, kan? Kau tidak mau reputasi anak barumu terlihat buruk, bukan?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, sakura berjalan duluan.

Mereka berjalan tanpa banyak bicara- lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak bicara dan itu membuat sakura semakin canggung.

Akhirnya sakura yang memulai pembicaraan, "Hmm... sasuke?" mendengar namanya dipanggil sasuke menoleh menatap sakura. Mendapatkan jawaban, sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Gomenne? Aku tidak sengaja, masuk seenaknya. Tapi, sumpah! aku tak melihat apapun!"

"Hn. Aku sudah melupakannya." ujarnya tenang.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah dihalte bis. Tidak lama kemudian, bis yang akan mereka naiki sampai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. mana, sakura-chan? pria yang kau maksud menyebalkan itu?" tanya ino- sahabatnya- penasaran. Teman sebangkunya ini memang cerewet sekali, pikir sakura.

"Nanti juga datang. Kudengar dia masuk kelas ini juga. Paling nanti sensei memperkenalkannya disini." Jelas sakura bosan.

Dan, benar saja. Gurunya masuk, lalu membawa pemuda tampan berambut raven itu.

"Perkenalkan semuanya! Dia adalah anak baru disini. Ayo, nak! perkenalkan dirimu." jelas seorang guru pada muridnya, yang membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika. Sementara sakura, dia tidak begitu peduli.

"Hn. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari paris. Salam kenal." ujarnya sopan, memperkenalkan diri.

Lalu seketika itu juga, suasana menjadi ramai. terutama untuk anak perempuan. Mereka semua menatap kagum pada sasuke terlihat dari wajah para gadis itu yang terpesona.

"Nah, sasuke. Silahkan duduk ditempatmu."

"Wahh, sasuke-kun!"

"Hallooo~"

"Sasuke~"

"Tampannya.."

"Aku ingin punya pacar kayak dia."

"Sst.. sakura. Jadi, dia yang kau maksud menyebalkan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya... liat aja! sok cool banget kan?"

"Emang dia cool ko! Akhh sakura, boleh dong kalau aku main kerumahmu?" tanya ino berbinar-binar. Sementara sakura, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Silahkan saja. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan neji-kun? Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, boleh saja. Dia mengajakmu nonton bioskop loh sakura!"

"Benarkah?" tanya sakura tak percaya.

"Iyaa.. Berdua- kau dan neji. Kurasa kalian pasangan yang cocok. Semoga sukses ya, kencannya! Ganbatte!" ucap ino heboh.

"Aaarigatouu inooo-chan! You're the best friendss!" jawab sakura tak kalah heboh.

 **Tuuiingg 'Plukk'**

"Sakura Haruno! Ino Yamanaka! Kalian dengar, apa yang baru saja kujelaskan?"

Dengan polosnya mereka kompak menggeleng kepala, "Kalian berdua! Keluar dari pelajaranku! Dasar tukang gosip."

"Hai~ hai~ gomen... kita tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tsunade-sensei."

"Tulis ulang kalimat ini, dipapan tulis! Tak ada alasan!" omel guru ini.

"Hahhaha! Sakura itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Temannya juga! Sama-sama payahh." ucap seorang murid perempuan yang duduk didepan sasuke. Sebenarnya dia agak kesal dengan perempuan yang suka menggosip seperti ini. Dan juga, dia tak ada alasan untuk membela sakura. Mereka tak sepenuhnya salah. Karna memang sakura gadis yang ceroboh dan bodoh. Entah mengapa, hatinya tergerak untuk membelanya.

"Hey, kalian! Apa kalian tak punya urusan sendiri, huh?! Kalian bilang sakura itu bodoh. Tetapi sebenarnya, menurutku kalian itu sama saja bodohnya dengannya." Ucap sasuke dingin. Mendengar perkataan sasuke, siswi itu seperti ingin menahan tangisnya. Lalu terdiam dan tidak menggosip lagi.

Nah, itu lebih baik, batinnya lega. Tapi, ada apa dengannya? dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karna dia tidak pernah membela orang lain terutama seorang gadis. Ckck, apa pedulinya? Baginya sakura hanyalah seorang gafis tellmi, bodoh, ceroboh, dan cerewet. Sangat jauh dari tipenya.

Lalu sasuke, kembali tenang seperti tadi.

Naruto, teman sebangkunyapun menoleh pada anak baru yang duduk disampingnya ini, "Hey! Sasuke! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kau kan anak baru! Jujur saja, aku iri padamu. Baru saja masuk sekolah, semua gadis melirik padamu. Tapi kau, malah mengacuhkannya. Aku tak habis pikir, ckck!"

"Apa peduliku? Kalau kau mau, ambil saja." Ucapnya ketus, tanpa melirik naruto. Melihat hal ini naruto jadi kesal sendiri, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Siapa tau, sasuke akan menjadi teman akrabnya nanti, Pikirnya.

"Kalau kulihat tadi, sepertinya kau membela sakura. Apa kau mengenal sakura-chan?" tanya naruto heran.

Hm... benar juga ya, kenapa dia membelanya? Padahal gadis pink itu sangat menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya benci mendengar wanita menggosip." jawabnya. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Suasana yang tadinya riuh, berubah menjadi hening, ketika guru kimia masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

"Hey! Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?!" tanya sasuke ketus. Karena daritadi semenjak mereka pulang sekolah, sakura terus tersenyum tanpa tau apa sebabnya ditambah wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Sakura menoleh menatap sasuke, tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Hm? ^_^" melihat hal itu, sasuke bergidik ngeri. Dia lebih nyaman, jika sakura sedang marah-marah daripada tersenyum lembut seperti ini. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya lagi senang. Lalalala~ Ayo pulang!" ujarnya, sambil menggandeng tangan sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran gadis pink disampingnya ini. _Si makhluk_ _pink ini, apa dia abis kesurupan? atau kepalanya terbentur? aneh sekali._

Merasa sedang ditatap, sakurapun menoleh kearah sasuke, sedangkan sasuke membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Dalam hati sakura, _Tak apa-apa sakura. Sabar. Kau ini sedang senang tak boleh badmood! Ingat! Neji mengajakmu kencan hari ini! Kencan!_

 **T.B.C**

 _Hallo, minna! yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng :D rona nulis ff nih. Seru ga menurut kalian, ceritanya? #reader: engga~_

 _Oke, hm jadi begini... sebenernya rona gatau mau ngomong apa:D_ _#reader: yaudah gausah nulis, atuh neng!_

 _Tapi yang jelas rona pengen bilang makasih yang udah mau baca_ _ff rona yang gaje ini. Masih banyak kekurangannya. Padahal besok senin, rona mau un kelas 9... Tapi malah nulis ff begini -_-... Abisnya kan sayang, rona punya akun ffn ga diisi, kebetulan lagi ada ide. Dan juga ini rona publishnya lewat hape :D_

 _Jadi, rona harap para reader yang membaca,_ _dimohon reviewnya ya.. kritik atau saran? rona terima dengan lapang dada#alaynya kumat :D_

 _Yaudah segitu aja. Arigatou sekali lagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Singkat kata, Jaa~ ;)_


End file.
